TMNT VS Spammers la Precuela
by vampirella McHany
Summary: Mucho antes de nuestra primera aventura con las tortugas tuvimos un encontronazo previo que catalizaría los acontecimientos posteriores. Casi suena hasta serio. LOL


Todo el mundo recuerda que escribí una historia de cómo conocimos a las tortugas, pero la verdad es que antes de todas esa movida y mucho antes de nuestra primera aventura navideña tuvimos un encontronazo con las tortugas por culpa de alguien que se puso a jugar con poderes que no controlaba. (**silbido de disimulo**) Disfrutad, pronto actualizaré todo lo que tengo que actualizar xxD

Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Las spammers estaban en la mini-residencia (na cómo llamáis si no a un piso de tres habitaciones dónde viven 10 personas? XXD) cuando las tortugas entraron volando por la ventana. Tanto las spammers como los chicos se quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. En eso Yas reaccionó:

-VAMPI!

La susodicha salió de su cuarto y se quedó mirando a las tortugas con cara de sorpresa que luego pasó a un intermedio entre confusión y culpabilidad.

-Yo estaba invocando una enfermedad para vengarme de uno de clase pero supongo que cuatro demonios también sirven.

Las tortugas seguían con la cara a cuadros.

-aunque son cuatro, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda con los pagos

-no te voy a prestar dinero -dijo rápidamente Sam

-no es dinero lo que necesito... esto se paga en especias

Todas la miraron fijamente.

-O sea, tu... y los cuatro demonios … -decía Reki-Zen

-No sigas!-gritó Jesus

-En serio -dijo Mireia – que te han hecho que sea tan horrible como para que esto merezca la pena?

-pues...-Vampi se quedó pensativa -creo que se me ha olvidado

Vampi soltó una de sus típicas risitas nerviosas y todos se la quedaron mirando con cara de WTF?

-Entonces por qué no les dices que se vayan?

-Bueno, vale.

Entonces Vampi se dirgió a las tortugas y les hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Siento haberles traido sin razón. Ya pueden irse.

Las tortugas se encogieron de hombros y ya se marchaban cuando a Raph se le ocurrió una idea.

-Quieta ahí, guapa, nadie nos hace venir desde tan lejos para nada.

Las chicas se empezaron a inquiertar.

-Que quieres? -por fín se atrevió a preguntar Vampi

Raph se quedó pensando.

-Enséñame las tetas.

Vampi hizo lo que le pedía.

-y tu amiga también.

-NI DE COÑA! -dijo Yas

-Yas, son demonios, la que se nos puede caer encima como no hagamos lo que quieren puede ser muy gorda.

Yas suspiró e hizo lo que le pedía.

-No sé cuál de las dos las tiene más grandes. Quizás deberíamos medirlas.

Yas lanzó una mirada asesina a Vampi mientras esta le pedía perdón mentalmente.

-Creo que prefiero verte las bragas -dijo Raph finalmente

Vampi puso cara de pánico.

-Las bragas no

-Las bragas si.

Finalmente Vampi se bajó los pantalones y todo el mundo se echó a reir.

-Cómo coño invocas demonios con esas braguitas de niña pequeña?- dijo Raph

-son de algodón y muy cómodas, y yo no estaba invocando demonios, ya te dije que yo invocaba enfermedades

-Bueno, tenéis algo de papeo?

-Pizza de ayer os vale? -dijo Pepper

-Claro!

Las tortugas se lanzaron a por la pizza y las chicas se vistieron.

-Estamos en paz? -preguntó Vampi

-Quince pavos y estamos en paz.

-tenéis cambio de veinte?

-no

Y Raph se quedó con el billete. Luego las tortugas se largaron por dónde habían venido.

Las chicas se quedaron un rato calladas sin saber qué decir hasta que finalmente Vampi abrió la boca:

-Hey, por veinte pavos y enseñarle las tetas creo que merece la pena hacer invocaciones más a menudo.

Yas se lanzó al cuello de Vampi.

**Epílogo**

-SOY BELZEBUB AMO Y SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS REY DE TODOS LOS DEMONIOS GOBERNANTE DEL INFRAMUNDO ...

-Vale, lo sé, lo entendí, cogí el concepto -le interrumpió Pepper -pero no están contigo cuatro demonios-tortuga de lo más mono?

-Tenemos más pizza -dijo Sun

* * *

><p>jajajaja estoy segura de que todas esperábais algo más fuerte. Pero eso lo dejo para el próximo ff (con Leo de prota otra vez xxD) Ya sabéis, reviews, amenazas de muerte y demás son bien recibidos. Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
